Keeping it in the family
by purpleviolets
Summary: VioletKlaus INCEST This story is currently being reworked and the chapters are slowly being reuploaded. This used to be Suddenly in love with you by SuperHyperCrazyPerson.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I used to be SuperHyperCrazyPerson, and this story used to be called Suddenly in love with you. I hated my username and also the title of this story. I recently re-read this story and found it riddled with mistakes. I've deleted each and every chapter and fixed them. I'll be doing this to all my stories.

Disclaimer: Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire; Count Olaf; the Quagmires all belong to Lemony Snicket. I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Klaus watched mesmerized as Violet's long graceful fingers screwed together her latest invention. She never showed him what she did until she had finished.

They were both sitting in Violet's room at Uncle Monty's house. Violet was putting the pieces together for her new invention and Klaus was reading a book about the Carpet Python. Klaus's attention had been diverted from his book to Violet. He stared at her gorgeous alabaster face, how unblemished it was and how she always seemed to be able to look calm, collected and completely unflustered.

Even on a boiling hot day, when everyone else was sweating like a pig she was dry and composed. He noticed how she never lost her temper, how she didn't have a patronizing Primary School Teacher voice when she talked to people, how her inner beauty shone through and how she moved like a swan across the ground. Violet glanced up from her work and looked at Klaus. He knew she had caught him staring at her yet she didn't comment. She gave him a sweet smile and gently picked up her invention to show him like she always did when she finished.

Klaus put down his book to have a closer inspection of the new thing Violet just invented. It was a device that would turn the pages for Klaus so the sweat and acid from his hands wouldn't damage the delicate pages. Many of the books in Uncle Monty's library were old and fragile. She had also added a bright light to it so Klaus could read at night. He was touched by Violet's thoughtfulness. It was another thing to add to his list of reasons why he admired Violet.

"Thank you" he whispered gently taking the invention from Violet's beautiful hands and placing it on the desk beside him.

He fingers brushed against Violet's and shivers ran up his spine. Blushing but not quite knowing why as he and Violet often held hands to support each other when Count Olaf had ordered them to do his back breaking chores and verbally abused them by making them feel unwanted.

"Time for bed kids! You've had a long day" Uncle Monty called to the children.

Sunny had been totally exhausted and had crashed earlier in the evening but Violet and Klaus had wanted to stay up a little later.

Violet and Klaus were both used to sleeping together in the same bed but Sunny had a cot and room of her own. Klaus also had his own room but Violet had asked him to stay with her.

"Are you sure you two will be comfortable like that?" Uncle Monty asked when he saw Klaus wrapped up in Violet's arms.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Well goodnight then" he lingered at the door for a moment, but then walked away in the direction of his lab. Klaus moved into a position so he could see Violet and kissed her on the forehead and whispered goodnight. Violet in turn kissed Klaus on the cheek and murmured a faint goodnight against his earlobe. Klaus, on a sudden impulse planted a soft kiss to his sister's lips.

He pulled back and said " I, I'm sorry Vio-" His apology was interrupted when Violet lunged forward and smacked him on the lips.

His tongue explored her mouth the sweetness of her breath; he ran his tongue along the two rows of straight perfect teeth. They broke apart heavily panting. "I love you, Klaus" Violet murmured, her breath sending tingles along his neck.

Chapter 2

Thank you, Harrypottermaster, who encouraged me to continue this story.

Klaus was floating on a cloud with Violet's tongue exploring his mouth and her warm beautiful body pressed against his. Her scent was so intoxicating and addictive that Klaus just couldn't get enough he couldn't stop his hands roaming her well shaped body and he definitely couldn't stop the physical reaction happening in his pants. His face was so red and warm he could have fried eggs on it but Violet reacted differently to how he expected. Instead of being disgusted Violet pressed herself harder onto him and moaned.

Encouraged by her moans Klaus rolled on top of his sister and aligned their bodies perfectly. Klaus let go of her mouth. Violet whimpered in protest but sighed in contentment when Klaus sucked on her earlobe. This time she let out a sound that aroused an already extremely aroused Klaus even further. It was a gasp mixed with a low cry. Violet ran her fingers through Klaus's hair. He moaned against Violet's earlobe. They were both aroused and hot. What they were doing was wrong but it felt so right, it was everything else that was wrong. Suddenly a loud crash downstairs jerked both of them back into reality.

They jumped apart both blushing. "We got carried away" Violet stated as if trying to convince herself. "Yeah" Klaus agreed. "You know what; I think that bed _is _too small for the both of us." Klaus said and without letting Violet say anything he spun on his heel and headed out the door to his room. Violet sighed and climbed back into her bed feeling lost and alone without Klaus to hold her.

Klaus on the other side of the wall felt cold and lonely without Violet's warmth.

Both of them were lost without each other.

The next day things got worse. Before they both had built up the courage to discuss what happened last night, Olaf was back. Neither of them had the time to think about their feelings as they had to be on their guard waiting for Olaf to jump on them and whisk them away. Klaus blocked out the feeling of Violet beneath him, the arousing sound which she made when he kissed her. Violet blocked out the feeling of Klaus's hardness pressed into her, the warmth of his body on top of hers. They both acted like before that night, before they crossed the line. Then Uncle Monty was killed and they were shipped off to Aunt Josephine's house. Sure, she had irrational fears and she was an unsatisfactory guardian, but she was much better than Count Olaf. But before they'd even had time to settle in Olaf was back and he had charmed his was into the house. Neither Violet nor Klaus had the time to think of their feelings; they had to concentrate on saving their fortune and getting away from Count Olaf.

Klaus and Violet forgot what it was like to be with each other and when they were sent to Lucky Smells Lumber mill. Things weren't looking up at all. In fact their life seemed to have gone downhill after that night. They missed each other desperately. Violet wished every night that it was she in Klaus's arms in the bunk instead of Sunny, and Klaus wished that he could have gone further that night with Violet. But their wishes didn't come true. It was just as useless as wishing their parents hadn't been killed in the fire.

Then came the horrible day when Klaus was hypnotized. Klaus couldn't remember where he was or what was happening. The girl who he thought was Veronica but she called herself Violet felt familiar. Her intoxicating scent reminded him of something. Klaus got sudden flashes of the past, bits of his night with Violet, pieces of the day on Briny Beach, part of the horrendous day his parents were killed, just brief puzzling flashes. He had no idea what they meant, or why he was getting them. He was sure they had something to do with him, and why he was working in this lumber mill under horrendous work conditions.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I used to be SuperHyperCrazyPerson, and this story used to be called Suddenly in love with you. I hated my username and also the title of this story. I recently re-read this story and found it riddled with mistakes. I've deleted each and every chapter and fixed them. I'll be doing this to all my stories.

* * *

Chapter 3

I'd like to thank everyone for taking time to review.

Violet was so lost without Klaus, without the love he gave her, without someone to hold her a night, without the loving, knowing looks he always gave her. She felt cold and alone even in the smelly, 'cozy' dorm at Lucky Smells Lumber mill.

Every night as she lay in bed with Klaus beneath her and Sunny in her arms things did not feel right. Sunny felt nothing like Klaus, she wasn't as warm as him and she felt so different. Where he was well-built and hard she was soft and small.

As she hmmed her way through the book by the eye doctor she wished even more for Klaus to be there with her to explain all these large words. It was hard to guess all these hard words when she was so tired, but she kept reading knowing that somewhere in these pages the cure for Klaus was in there.

He had dominated all her thoughts since that night the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth. Whenever she thought of that night and Klaus she felt warm and tingly inside and she knew things would be okay, that he would always be there for her to lean on when times got rough. She wanted the intelligent and loving Klaus back instead of this empty airhead Klaus who called her Sir and thought her name was Veronica. She couldn't stop her thoughts drifting back to that night. Did he really love her? Or was he just horny that night? Love or Lust?

She no longer recognized herself. She was pale and pasty, and while she was naturally slim, with nothing to eat except chewing gum, she'd become painfully thin. She claimed to be his sister but what normal sister thought of their baby brother kissing them?

"Inordinate!" Violet shouted. "Inordinate! Inordinate! Inordinate!" Klaus snapped out of his daze. Violet smiled. Her Klaus was back, her intelligent and loving Klaus was back.

So their horribly nasty guardian who was the boss at Lucky Smells Lumber Mill sent them away.

The Baudelaire orphans were once again bundled off to another place. This time they were sent to a boarding school. They could not understand Mr. Poe's enthusiasm. The place was drab and grey and boring. The grass crunched under their feet like broken glass under their shoes.

The place in which they were staying was absolutely horrid! The punishments were cruel and the Principal was a total freak! Violet and Klaus looked at each other incredulously when the Principal said that Sunny was going to be working as his sectary. "But she's only a baby" Violet protested and the Principal would mimic her in a patronizing voice that was a horrible as his violin playing.

Isadora and Duncan were both really nice to the Baudelaire siblings, showing them around the school and sticking up for them in front of the shockingly rude Carmelita Spats.

Sunny could see that Isadora really like Klaus and that Duncan totally adored Violet and she was really happy for her siblings.

Violet had tried to talk to Klaus but every time, Isadora would pop up asking Klaus for homework help. Klaus, being a very nice and kind (and blind) boy couldn't see that Isadora really liked him and thought she was just a bit dim because the homework was mind numbingly easy. Every single time Violet tried to ask Klaus if that night was a mistake Isadora would turn up. So Violet stopped trying. Every time Klaus tried to ask Violet if that night was just an accident Duncan would pop up and ask if Violet would like to walk around the school with him so they could talk. Violet, being a very nice and kind (and blind) girl couldn't see that Duncan totally adored Violet and thought that he just wanted to talk. Every single time Klaus tried to ask Violet if that night was just an accident Duncan would turn up and ruin Klaus's chances. So Klaus just gave up.

Violet fumed every time Isadora's hand brushed against Klaus's and Klaus nearly exploded when Duncan brushed his arm against Violet's

Then Olaf came back (again) dressed as a gym teacher and he made them run dozens of laps from dusk to dawn. Violet and Sunny were glad that at least Count Olaf wasn't dressed as a woman anymore. He made a _scary_ woman. Even during this time, without Isadora or Duncan Violet and Klaus still did not talk about that night. Mainly because Sunny was there and they had to conserve their energy for the run ahead.

Weary and tired they could no longer bear the vigorous exercise each night. They were lacking sleep and failing in class and secretarial duties. They would be expelled and or fired if they didn't pass the exam or make enough staples. The Quagmires would do anything for the Baudelaires so they ran the Special Orphan Running Exercises instead of the Baudelaires that night so Violet, Klaus and Sunny would have time to make staples and study for the test.

The Quagmire's plan failed miserably and the Baudelaire's charming friends were now in Olaf's clutches. The Baudelaire's worried about the Quagmires safety everyday afraid that Olaf might destroy the lovely Quagmires.

The Baudelaire Orphans were put under Esme Squalor's care after being expelled from their terrible boarding school. Things were_ finally_ looking up for Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Although Esme cared more about being 'In' than about the Baudelaire's, neither Violet nor Klaus minded. Sunny was perfectly content with being ignored, after Principal Nero who didn't let her have a minute's rest. The Baudelaire's quite liked their new home.

Sitting alone in his room Klaus was reading but couldn't concentrate on the words on the page but the words Violet had whispered in his ear that night. "I love you" the words echoed over and over in his mind. Did she really love him or had she just been out of her mind that night. He had to find out. Klaus put his book down and began walking to his door. He opened his door to reveal Violet standing outside about to knock. "May I come in?" Violet stuttered. "Yeah, sure" Klaus replied.

Violet walked in and sat on the bed. Klaus joined her on his new bed. They were both blushing with the closeness of their bodies. They could finally talk without interruptions.

"I just came to ask how you were feeling. So uh, how are you feeling Klaus?" Violet asked lamely. This was one of the worst and lame conversations they'd ever had.

"I'm good" Klaus lied.

"So uh, how are you Violet?" Klaus asked equally lamely.

"I'm not sure" Violet replied

"Violet?"

"Yes Klaus"

"Do you still think about that night?"

"Yes" Barely a whisper.

Klaus laid a hand on her knee

"I thought that I was delusional Klaus" Violet said

"I thought maybe I was too forceful" Klaus murmured

"I, I can't stop thinking about you, about that night Klaus. Violet's voice cracked "I'm so lost without you"

"I can't stop think about you Violet. I'm on fire whenever you're near me Violet" Klaus admitted.

Violet moved closer and pressed her lips against his. It was wrong they both knew it but it felt right. When they kissed they forgot all about their troubles and all about Olaf.

Violet begged for entry to Klaus's mouth. Klaus welcomed her, his hands roaming up and down her back. Klaus pushed Violet back into his bed. He was so hard for her, where ever Violet breathed on, what ever part she touched sent tingles all over Klaus's body. He leaned down to her neck and planted butterfly kisses from the base of her neck to her right earlobe. He nibbled on her earlobe eliciting a gasp from her.

* * *

Chapter Four

Violet tangled her hands through Klaus's hair and held his face to hers. They kissed deeply for a long time growing accustomed to the feel of each other's mouths.

Klaus's hands roamed her body feeling every curve running his hands up and down her smooth back.

When Violet's hands brushed against a place normal sisters don't touch on their brother Klaus moaned. Violet skipped past that bit and trailed her fingers down his leg. She gently stroked Klaus through his pajamas from his thigh up to his chest but she made sure her hand didn't brush against _that_ part.

"God, Violet" Klaus murmured. Knowing she was teasing him he decided to have some fun of his own.

Violet's body was on fire, every part Klaus touched burst in to flames (not literally!) Klaus cupped her breasts through nightgown, lightly stroking them. He moved down to her small, flat stomach and drew circles and triangles on them. He placed his hand on her knee and began the slow ascent past the hem of her gown and up her thigh.

Violet stopped tracing shapes on Klaus's chest and moved down to stroke him gently through his pants.

"Violet" he whispered, voice husky with pleasure.

"Violet, I love you, with all my heart."

"Love you Klaus," Violet gasped as Klaus's hand caressed her through her thin underwear.

Violet's hand tugged down Klaus's pants and underwear to get a better grip on him.

Klaus sighed in contentment. His hand mimicked her movements and he removed her underwear.

"Violet, are you sure?" Klaus asked.

Violet's heart swelled that he asked first. Not being able to find her voice she nodded and smiled.

Klaus swirled the juices around and slowly inserted his finger into her wetness.

He kissed her lips and her neck and her flushed cheeks, and when he inserted his fingers into her she gasped, he kissed the breath as well.  
Klaus gradually moved his finger further into her heat. Klaus loved how Violet felt was so tight, warm. Violet kept her hand moving at a steady pace when she heard his breathing quicken she increased her pace. With a strangled gasp he came.

Violet marveled how he was able to keep his hand moving inside her. Using his spare hand he traced her name on her butt. Violet felt the pleasure rising inside her she felt so giddy with Klaus's mouth nibbling on her earlobe, one hand inside her and the other tracing her name on her derriere it became too much and the sky crashed down upon Violet. She bit down on Klaus's shoulder to keep her from screaming out his name.

"You make me complete Klaus, you're my other piece" Violet said.

"Violet, I couldn't imagine being without you." Klaus said his voice thick with emotion.

"Stay with me tonight?" Klaus asked

Violet smiled and nodded. She snuggled up to Klaus wrapping her arm around his torso and resting her head against his chest. Klaus brought an arm around and draped it around her shoulder. He inhaled the spicy scent of her hair and sighed in satisfaction.

Everything felt right, Olaf and their problems long forgotten, they hoped that tonight would last forever but they knew it wouldn't Olaf would come back but now they were stronger and could beat him with whatever evil schemes he came up with but now, they were just happy to sleep in each other's arms. Within moments, they were both asleep. Neither Violet nor Klaus had any nightmares, only sweet ones of their fantasy future. It couldn't hurt to fantasize could it?

Violet woke to see Klaus staring at her face.

"Do I have something on my face?" Violet asked.

"No, I was just admiring the beauty in my bed this morning" Klaus replied with a joking tone but honest eyes.

Violet blushed with embarrassment

She looked down to see the tent that Klaus had erected under the sheets. Her panties and his pants lay discarded on the floor by the bed.

When Klaus looked at what Violet was staring at he turned as red as a ripe tomato.

"I think you may have a problem" murmured Violet.

Her hands crawled under the sheets and stroked him.

"I'm sure I can help" promised Violet.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I used to be SuperHyperCrazyPerson, and this story used to be called Suddenly in love with you. I hated my username and also the title of this story. I recently re-read this story and found it riddled with mistakes. I've deleted each and every chapter and fixed them. I'll be doing this to all my stories.

* * *

Chapter 5

I'd also like to thank the following people for their lovely reviews:

Harrypotter Master

Nny11

.Em.violet.

Blue-Luminaire

me

Violet once again teased Klaus, tracing up his thigh but skipping that certain part and trailing her fingers up to his chest.

"Oh, Violet" Klaus moaned when her hand stopped teasing him and wrapped around that part which gave him so much pleasure.

Violet stroked him gently and when she felt him tremble she knew he was close. Lowering her neck she tenderly placed his under his jaw and up the side of his neck. She felt Klaus convulsing and slowly withdrew her hand. Wiping them on the sheets she snuggled back up into Klaus who was slowly coming back down to Earth. Violet remembered the previous night and hoped that there would be _many _more of them.

I'm sad to say, but there would be no more of those nights for Violet with Klaus in the penthouse. The Baudelaire's had found their friends at the bottom of the Elevator Shaft. They had quickly climbed up to the apartment with so much hope in their hearts to make Violet's invention to climb back down and realize that Olaf had once again taken the Quagmire's away at the last moment. Miserable that they had come so close, the Baudelaires climbed back up the Elevator Shaft to tell Esme. They were swept off their feet and thrown into the Elevator Shaft by their wicked and evil guardian.

Klaus landed on top of Violet at the bottom of their fall. He accidentally brushed against her breast and remembering the events of last night, he got another hard one.

"Klaus, there's no time for _that_" Violet scolded when she felt him.

"Fowet?" Sunny asked which meant for what?

"Nothing," Replied Violet "Do you think you could climb back up to the apartment and get our ersatz rope, Sunny?" Violet asked her brave young sister.

Sunny grinned showing her four sharp teeth and started to climb up the slippery walls using her teeth.

"Sorry Violet,"

Violet smiled at him and said "I can't help you _this_ time"

Violet and Klaus observed their brave sister and couldn't help but feel proud of her.

Sunny threw the rope and her self down to where Violet and Klaus were.

Sunny cut the net under the Baudelaires and they climbed all the way back to the bottom using the ersatz rope Violet invented.

Again, the Baudelaires were too late to save the Quagmires and Olaf once more escaped the clutches of the authorities. Esme, the Baudelaires horrid guardian ran off with Olaf and the Baudelaires were once again unwanted and unloved.

They were shipped off to V.F.D the horrible village in which they thought they could find the Quagmires. The Baudelaires were forced to do chores for the whole town so the saying had become 3 children clean up after the whole town instead of it takes a village to raise a child. Violet and Klaus were too busy doing chores and figuring out what Isadora meant in her couplets to make love. They were told that Count Olaf had been caught to find that it wasn't Count Olaf but Jacques Snicket a man who was not Count Olaf but the people of V.F.D did not listen to the children. So the Baudelaires set out to save Jacques themselves.

Before the children could figure a way to save Jacques and understand what Isadora meant in her couplets Count Olaf was back and had murdered Jacques and framed the Baudelaires instead. They were thrown in the Deluxe cell with a piece of spongy bread and a pitch of water. Klaus spent his 12th birthday in a prison cell with spongy bread and a pitch of water as a substitute for a delicious cake and juice.

Violet had found a way to break out of the jail cell and they figured that Isadora and Duncan were hidden in the fountain. They rescued their friends but before they could all live happily ever after they were separated from their friends once more. The difference this time was that the Quagmires were safe from Olaf but the whole world thought that the Sunny Baudelaire was a murderer and Violet and Klaus Baudelaire were the evil and nasty Sunny Baudelaire's accomplices. The idiot report for The Daily Punctilio had gotten every single fact WRONG and the Baudelaires suffered greatly for the idiotic reporters mistakes.

Violet and Klaus were very proud of their sister Sunny when she had learnt to walk all by herself and with her right hand in Violet's and her left hand in Klaus's the Baudelaires walked into the distance to their unknown fate.

This fate was being chased around a convenience store and ending up in a van full of lunatics. The Baudelaires arrived at Heimlich hospital and worked in the Library of Records. They kept thinking of ways to get their hands on the Snicket File but whenever they tried Hal would be there. At night they would sleep in the unfinished wing of the hospital with fruit from Hal's bowl for dinner, then they would sleep all tucked up in each other.

During the night Sunny had rolled away from the two elder Baudelaires and Violet and Klaus took this opportunity to express their love physically not knowing when they would have another chance.

Violet mouth pressed against Klaus's their arms tangled in each other's. Violet's tongue explored Klaus's mouth. This brought back memories of when they were tucked in the warm bed at Uncle Monty's house and when they were in the one of the expensive penthouse's bedrooms. Violet and Klaus wished to be back there in the warm and beautiful bed under expensive silk sheets not on a piece of hard wood under plastic sheets.

Klaus rolled on top of Violet and pressed his hardness into her. Violet let out a gasp when she felt how hard he was and she was amazed that she was the one to cause it.

* * *

Chapter 6

In the coldness of the night Violet warmed Klaus.

Somewhere in their minds they know this is wrong. It doesn't feel wrong, it feels beautiful, perfect. The thoughts of how wrong this was get washed away when Violet slips her tongue into Klaus's mouth, tasting the familiarity of him.

Violet slides one slim hand up and under Klaus's shirt to play with his nipple, teasing him once again.

Klaus dips his head under and presses his lips to her neck to stifle his cries of yearning. He ground his hips into hers, thrusting his hardness into her. The once bitter and cold wind is now forgotten as both Violet and Klaus break out in a fine sheen of sweat.

Klaus gently grinded his hips against Violet's sending delicious tingles down his legs. She nibbled lightly on his ear and everything became too much for Klaus. The earth spun off its axis and ricocheted through space.

Violet silenced Klaus with a passionate kiss so he wouldn't wake Sunny who was slumbering just meters from her older siblings.

Neither of them wanted to move from the embrace that gave them so much pleasure and warmth. Klaus rested his head next to Violet's and dug his face into her neck.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Violet." Klaus whispered huskily against his sister's neck. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Goodnight, Klaus" Violet murmured.

Within moments both siblings feel asleep cocooned in the warmth that was their love for each other.

Whenever one of the Baudelaires tried to find information on the Snicket Fires Hal would be there to watch them. The felt horrible taking advantage of Hal's failing vision, but they knew it had to be done if they wanted to find the evidence that would but Count Olaf behind bars.

"VIOLET! VIOLET! NO VIOLET!" Klaus sobbed.

"KLAUS! I'll be okay! Violet shouted back but no feeling a word of what she was saying.

Klaus proceeded to climb out but a cabinet blocked his way.

"NO! NO!" Klaus screamed pounding at the cabinet trying to pry it away.

"TAKE CARE KLAUS!" Violet screamed before she was dragged away by Esme.

"No, No, Violet!" Klaus whispered tears threatening to consume him.

Klaus and Sunny managed to get out of the passageway, they headed back to the unfinished wing of the hospital.

The night without Violet was horrible for Klaus and Sunny. Klaus was filled with feeling of helplessness he sat there not knowing what was happening to Violet. He cursed himself for climbing up with Sunny and not staying with Violet.

Sunny was asleep but Klaus stayed up all night regretting leaving Violet's side. He felt as though he failed in protecting her and he would kill himself if any harm came to his darling Violet.

Using the Quagmire's notes Klaus found how Olaf had hidden Violet's name with an anagram and Klaus and Sunny frantically matched up Violet's name with Laura V. Bleedotie. They threw on disguises and ran to her room.

A pang ran through Klaus's heart when he saw Violet. He marveled at how beautiful she looked, even when unconscious and in a dirty hospital gown. How he yearned to kiss her and wake her from the evil spell Olaf cast on her. She looked so much like Sleeping Beauty and he wished to be her Prince but he knew it would look weird if one of the powder face ladies was kissing the orphan on the lips in hope that all would work out like in the fairytale.

How on earth could someone be able to cut the head off of someone so beautiful and intelligent? Olaf, however, had no qualms about this and neither did his vile troupe. They would cut the heads off of anyone and anything that got in their way.

Sunny and Klaus stalled for as long as possible hoping that Violet would wake up. But like usual she didn't and they ran for their lives chased by a mob which thought they were murders/arsonists. Violet was able to invent something that got them out of the burning hospital.

Doing the thing they wanted to do the Baudelaire jumped into the back of Olaf's car and sped of towards the Mountains where the last survivor was meant to be.

They huddled together fearing that any moment Olaf might realize they were back here.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I used to be SuperHyperCrazyPerson, and this story used to be called Suddenly in love with you. I hated my username and also the title of this story. I recently re-read this story and found it riddled with mistakes. I've deleted each and every chapter and fixed them. I'll be doing this to all my stories.

* * *

Chapter 7

Making love to your brother in the trunk of Count Olaf's car is one of the worst places to make love to your brother, because you might accidentally scream out in the throes of passion and Count Olaf might discover you.

Violet and Klaus unfortunately had no choice. They had no idea if when they got to their stop Count Olaf might look for something in his trunk and see them huddled altogether.

When Sunny decided to slip away into the warm spare car tyre for a nap Klaus and Violet became reacquainted with the taste of each other.

"Violet," Klaus sighed when Violet ran her teeth across his earlobe.

Klaus gave Violet a soft and gentle kiss before his hand slipped under her hospital gown. Klaus trailed his fingertips up and down Violet's thigh before settling down in his usual spot. He was absolutely shocked when his hand brushed against her soft downy curls instead of the cotton of her underwear.

"Violet," he gasped

"Well we haven't had time to wash them" Violet said defensively.

Klaus swirled his finger around her and marveled at how wet she was for him. He slipped his finger inside her warmth and Violet gasped at the sensations running through her.

When Klaus did this Violet's thoughts drifted back to the time when Klaus had done the same thing back in Esme and Jerome's penthouse. She remembered how warm and secure she felt back then. Now with the bitter wind flowing through the bullet holes she felt cold and scared. Olaf could have some reason to check on the trunk and discover them. Pushing all those thoughts aside Violet slowly eased her hand under his pants.

She marveled at how hard he was for her. When she did this Klaus mind floated back to the time when she had done the same thing at Esme and Jerome's penthouse where he had felt warm and safe and the time at unfinished wing at the hospital where he had felt cold and alone. They were running a big risk being back here doing these things. Sunny might wake up from the constant bumping and see Violet and Klaus doing things that aren't what normal siblings do. Violet might accidentally scream out Klaus's name in the throes of passion. Klaus might shout out Violet's name in his fervor. Olaf might check on his trunk and then Olaf might scream out that he has found the Baudelaire siblings and then they will be surrounded by all his henchmen.

When Klaus brushed against a certain spot in Violet she tilted her head back and moaned loudly. Klaus muffled this moan by sliding his tongue tenderly into her mouth. Violet's body tensed and Klaus knew she was close, very close. He brushed against that spot again and Violet's eyes snapped shut in ecstasy and she shuddered violently underneath him.

How Violet was still able to increase her strokes while she came was just beyond Klaus. Klaus took panting gasps and when Violet increased her pressure as much as she could he couldn't hold back any longer. Violet knowing he was lost in his pleasure clamped her mouth onto his to prevent any sound leaking out. She was just in time too.

"Violet, oh, Violet" was all Klaus could manage.

"That was unforgettable" Violet agreed smiling at her panting brother.

She withdrew her hand and wiped it shyly on one of Count Olaf's various disguises. Wiping your juices on other people's clothes was not a very nice thing to do but trying to chop off a 14 year old girl's head was not a very nice thing to do either.

"Love you Violet" Klaus murmured before withdrawing his hand and wiping it on the suit that Olaf used to pose as Shirley.

"I love you too Klaus. With all my heart" Violet replied through labored breaths.

Violet moved her body so she could rest her head on her brother's chest. Klaus ran his fingers through her hair undoing all the knots and massaging her scalp.

The car skidded to a halt and everyone piled out.

"Shall I get the wine from the trunk" asked one of Olaf's henchmen.

"No, Madame will provide us with refreshments." Olaf answered

Expecting someone to provide you and your henchmen and you evil girlfriend with wine is not a very nice this to do. But then again Olaf was the wickedest, fiend who was ever seen on the face of the earth.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a crazy thing to do along with climbing down an ersatz elevator and jumping into the trunk of a fiendish man's car. But this was the craziest of them all. Violet, Klaus and Sunny disguised themselves as a two headed freak and a wolf/baby when they heard that Olaf had left his car.

Madame Lulu welcomed them, she really needed new employees. The Baudelaire children held their breath as Olaf and his henchmen and wicked girlfriend looked them up and down suspiciously.

Everyone knows it isn't nice to laugh at people who were less fortunate than you but try telling that to the man with pimples on his chin. He laughed harder each time one of the freaks came out. He was rolling around the ground with tears coming out of his eyes when he saw Beverly and Elliot. Everyone laughed nastily when they saw Collette and even nastier when they saw Hugo. All these mean people made spiteful comments at Chabo the wolf baby. They were no less freaky then the people on the stage but they eyed the 'freaks' like they weren't humans but Martians from Mars.

It was very hard to walk with a scratchy beard wrapped around you and while sharing a pair of oversized pants with your brother. It was hard to talk with a low voice when you're a girl and hard to talk in a high and squeaky voice when you're a boy. The Baudelaires movements were awkward and ungraceful, their throats hurt at the end of the day due to going beyond their normal pitch range. Violet and Klaus kept intruding on each other's space though neither minded. Violet quite enjoyed Klaus's nearness, it was hard to sleep in the hammock though. Very hard indeed. They kept elbowing each other and when one was comfortable the other was in the most awkward position that one could be in both Violet and Klaus were tossed from the hammock onto the floor.

Every eye turned to them.

"Are you okay Beverly? Elliot?"

"Yeah" Beverly replied.

"I think my other head and I will go outside to get some fresh air" Beverly said and gracefully as possible stood with the help of Klaus's hand.

They both tripped on a stone that was conveniently placed outside the trailer.

OMPH! OW!

"Klaus, I, uh, have some business to take care of" Violet said with a frantic look on her face.

Klaus understanding what she meant quickly undid the pants and Violet slipped the sweater off and ran into the bushes.

Violet came back in a few minutes with a relieved look on her face.

They both sat on the dusty ground.

"Are you okay Violet?" asked Klaus

"Yeah." She replied before lunging forward and kissing Klaus feverishly.

"Missed you." She whispered after they broke apart.

Klaus smiled against her neck. He placed tender kisses along the bottom of her jaw and up to her earlobe. Violet reached up and held Klaus's head firmly against her neck.

Violet still wearing the hospital gown shivered in the wind.

Klaus seeing this said "Maybe we should go inside,"

"I don't want to go back. It's so stuffy in there and the hammock is too small." Violet protested.

"I know it's pretty horrible but we'll have to put up with it," Klaus sighed wishing he were back at Uncle Monty's house.

"I know," Violet whispered tears springing into her eyes

"Oh, Violet, don't cry," Klaus said brushing away the tears with his thumb

"I'll always be here with you," He murmured against her ear.

"I would fall to pieces without you," admitted Violet

"So would I without you, Violet but we've got each other right now, I'll won't hurt you. I'll protect you, always." Klaus promised

Violet's heart swelled at Klaus's promise knowing he would always look after her as she would look after him.

"I'll never let you down Klaus, I promise that I'll be there for you, always." Violet's voice was full of sincerity.

Klaus gently pushed Violet onto the ground where their second of layer of clothes lay spread out like a blanket protecting Violet from the hard ground. Klaus slowly lifted Violet's gown up to reveal her milky white, beautiful thighs. He licked up the inside of her thigh, causing Violet to jump up in surprise. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes imploring for her permission. She gave him a loving smile, her appreciation evident in her eyes, she appreciated the fact that he cared about her feelings, that he didn't pressure her.

She caught the twinkle of mischief in Klaus's eyes and knew he would tease her until she gave into him. Klaus surprised her when he lowered his head and darted his tongue out to taste her. He inhaled her scent, savored her taste. He swirled his tongue around her thoroughly tasting her. When Klaus found her clit, Violet cried out and gripped the sweater underneath her. Klaus licked her tiny slit from top to bottom, and stopped frequently to suck on her clit. Moving slowly, Klaus took his time to lick and taste each crevice. He nibbled at her outer lips, and then pushed his tongue inside her, he kept her teetering on the edge but holding her back from spiraling over.

"Klaus" Violet moaned

Klaus gently sucked on her clitoris while he pushed two fingers tenderly into her dripping wet, hot core. _She is so warm!_ Violet gasped at the sudden intrusion but calmed down quickly. Klaus increased his pressure on her clit and began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her. With a strangled cry Violet came, the whole world spinning out of control around her. Her vaginal muscles squeezing Klaus's fingers over and over again. He moved up her body and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself before moving back down and cleaning up all her juices.

"Thank you" She murmured

He rolled off her and helped her up. They dusted off their first layer of clothes and put on their second. They held hands under the sweater. As they approached the freak caravan they both took a deep breath before twisting the knob of the door and staggering in. Violet lay into the hammock first with Klaus's body on top of her. He laid his head beside hers on the hammock and gave her a goodnight kiss on the neck. She kissed him back on the crown of the head. Whatever humiliation came tomorrow Violet and Klaus would think back to the events of tonight and they would feel better.

* * *

Chapter 9

Thanks for the lovely reviews!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Beverly and Elliot will be thrown to the lions!" Olaf announced.

Violet's hand gripped Klaus's underneath the sweater. How on earth were they going to get out of this one? Klaus knew his sister was scared and offered her a loving look. But when you're about to get fed to lions with no way out of it a forced caring look doesn't do too much.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are thrilled!" Violet said unfalteringly, but not feeling a word she had just said. Klaus squeezed her hand in a reassuring way.

They tried to stall for as long as they could but the crowd was too worked up.

After fighting over who would push Beverly and Elliot into the pit, it all ended in both Olivia and the fat man falling in.

"I feel so _guilty_ Klaus."

"Violet, it isn't your fault." Klaus comforted her, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. They stood in Madame Lulu's tent staring at the items she'd planned to take.

"Hurry Up and torch the tent freaks!" Olaf snapped at them he grabbed Sunny's hand and dragged her away.

"I think Chabo wants to stay with us" Violet said

"I don't care what Chabo wants" Olaf snapped back "now get in the trailer!" He shouted at them.

They did as he told them to.

Violet and Klaus took off the ridiculous outfit they were wearing and climbed into the hammock together.

Violet was still in her hospital gown but Klaus was still wearing his normal clothing.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together Violet."

"Always together," She whispered back

Violet straddles Klaus and her hand slipped under his sweater and brushes her fingertips gently over Klaus's stiffened buds of his nipples.

Klaus brings her head down onto his and kisses her, a thrill of excitement runs through him as he feels Violet grinding onto him.

Klaus kept his lips on hers as he slipped under her gown. He kissed her lips and her neck and her flushed cheeks, and when his fingers brushed against _that_ spot and Violet gasped he kissed her breath as well.

Klaus pulled his hand from underneath her gown to her back where the string which held the gown together was. He pulled gently on the knot and pulled the fabric down past her shoulders. Violet sits up and removes the gown and drops it onto the ground beside them. She dips her head back down and kisses Klaus passionately. Violet blushes when she realizes she is nude while Klaus is still fully clothed. Her hand travels down to the buttons on his pants. Violet deftly undoes them and pulls his fly down. She pulls his pants down to his knees. Violet is shocked when she realizes Klaus isn't wearing any underwear. This would make sense because they hadn't had time to go and wash their clothes.

Violet inhaled sharply when she felt how hard Klaus is, for her.

"Violet, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Violet's heart swells with appreciation. Unable to find her voice Violet nods mutely. He gives her a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to take care of you Violet." Klaus vows as he enters her.

Violet slid her hands down Klaus's back and held him tight to her, pressing him as close as she possibly could.

Klaus held Violet, and she leaned against his arms, grateful for their strong pressure on her back. They were both breathing with more difficulty now; The heat got more and more, until they could hardly bear it. They both climaxed at the same time, great waves of warmth and pleasure and the deepest love, rushing through their bodies like the white-tipped peaks sent crashing onto the pebbly beach below by the rising wind.

The minutes passed, and finally Violet raised her head from Klaus's chest so she could press a little, almost chaste kiss to his lips.

Violet encircled Klaus's shoulders with her arms, and he held her round her little waist.

"I love you Klaus, always,"

"Violet, no matter what happens,we'll always be brother and sister."

Violet rested her head back on Klaus's chest and listened to the steady heartbeats feelings of safety and love surged through her.

"I know that you are the Baudelaires!" Olaf cackled through the intercom.

They looked out the window to see the most dreadful sight, the freak Kevin had cut the rope holding them together and now Violet and Klaus were tumbling down the mountain away from Sunny still stuck in Olaf's car.

* * *


End file.
